Óxido de hierro
El óxido de hierro aparece en la naturaleza de 16 maneras diferentes, y tres categorías: # Óxidos # Hidróxidos # oxihidróxidos Estos compuestos son óxidos (Hematita, Magnetita, Maghemita, β-Fe2O3, ε-Fe2O3, Wüstite), o hidróxidos y oxihidróxidos (Goetita, Lepidocrocita, Akaganeíta, Feroxihita, δ-FeOOH, FeOOH de alta presión, Ferrihidrita, Bernalita, Fe(OH)2, green rusts). Algunos de estos óxidos son utilizados en cerámica, particularmente en vidriados y como aguadas. Los óxidos de hierro, como los óxidos de otros metales, proveen el color de algunos vidrios después de ser calentados a altas temperaturas. También son usados como pigmento. Altogether there are sixteen known iron oxides and oxyhydroxides. Óxidos de hierro * Óxido de hierro (II) u óxido ferroso (FeO). El polvo de óxido ferroso puede causar explosiones ya que literalmente entra en combustión. iron(II) oxide, (wüstite) * Óxido de hierro (III) u óxido férrico (Fe2O3). En su estado natural es conocido como hematita. También es purificado para su uso como soporte de almacenamiento magnético en audio e informática. Esta es la forma de óxido comúnmente vista en hierros y estructuras de acero oxidadas que ataca desde puentes hasta carrocerías de automóviles y la cual es tremendamente destructiva. Fe2O3, iron(III) oxide ** α-Fe2O3, hematite ** β-Fe2O3 ** γ-Fe2O3, maghemite ** ε-Fe2O3 * Óxido de hierro (II,III) u óxido de ferroso férrico (Fe3O4). En su estado natural es conocido como magnetita, un mineral de color negrusco que constituye una de las fuentes principales de obtención de hierro. Esta forma de óxido tiende a ocurrir cuando el hierro se oxida bajo el agua y por eso es frecuente encontrarlo dentro de tanques o bajo la línea de flotación de los barcos. Fe3O4, iron(II,III) oxide, (magnetite) El primero de ellos es ferroso, el segundo férrico y el tercero feroso-férrico.- Los tres servirían como pigmentos, pero como productos naturales que son están llenos de impurezas, por ese motivo la industria los ha sintetizado y disponemos, entonces de ferriti amarillo, ferriti rojo y ferriti negro.- Si al primero lo sometes a unos 200 grados (aprox.) pasa a rojo al perder el agua. Igual pasa con el negro, que se vuelve rojo al llevarlo a altas temperaturas.- Las sales férricas son amarillas por eso cuando desarrollas un esmalte con hierro te sale mas o menos de ese color (se forman silicatos o borosilicatos.- También si sobresaturás un esmalte plúmbico con Fe2O3 una parte no se va a combinar, entonces obtenés un color lacre.- La industria no terminó allí con sus desarrollos.- Mezclando rojo con negro obtuvo ocres y marrones cuya base es oxido de hierro.- Mezclando amarillo con azul se obtiene el color verde cuya base es oxido de hierro (el azul creo que es azul de Ultramar). Todas las mezclas se hacen en la etapa se sintetización del oxido de hierro correspondiente para lograr una perfecta homogenización del color.- Todos estos colores se utilizan para cementos, yesos o productos similares.- En la industria cerámica se utiliza casi exclusivamente el rojo en sus distintas variedades que se diferencian por su grado de molienda y por el proceso de obtención que permite las diferentes tonalidades.- LOZA Hidróxidos de hierro * Hidróxido de hierro (II) Fe(OH)2. Es de color verduzco. iron(II) hydroxide (Fe(OH)2) * Hidróxido de hierro (III) Fe(OH)3. Es de color marrón oscuro. iron(III) hydroxide (Fe(OH)3), (bernalite) Oxihidróxido * Oxihidróxido de hierro (III) FeO(OH). En su estado natural se conoce como goetita. Es de color rojo amorronado. También se lo encuentra conformando los siguientes minerales: siderogel, limonita y feroxihita; además de existir una variante conocida como lepidocrocita. * goethite (α-FeOOH), * akaganéite (β-FeOOH), * lepidocrocite (γ-FeOOH), * feroxyhyte (δ-FeOOH), * ferrihydrite (Fe5HO8·4H2O approx.) * high-pressure FeOOH * schwertmannite * green rusts FeIIIxFeIIy(OH)3x+2y-z(A-)z; where A- is Cl- or 0.5SO42- Referencias Enlaces externos * LEGIT Information from Nano-Oxides, Inc. on Fe2O3. * http://chemed.chem.purdue.edu/demos/demosheets/12.3.html * http://minerals.usgs.gov/minerals/pubs/commodity/iron_oxide/ de:Eisen#Oxide en:Iron oxide eo:Fera oksido fi:Rautaoksidi fr:Oxyde de fer hr:Željezovi oksidi hu:Vas-oxid ja:酸化鉄 ko:산화 철 la:Ferri Oxida nl:IJzeroxide no:Jernoksider pl:Tlenek żelaza pt:Óxido de ferro ru:Оксиды железа simple:Iron oxide sv:Järnoxid vi:Ôxít sắt Categoría:Óxidos de hierro Categoría:Hierro Categoría:Pigmentos